


Cold Dark Night

by motherxhyena



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherxhyena/pseuds/motherxhyena





	Cold Dark Night

Nestling underneath the cold wet metal awning  in front of a random building, I realized there was not further I could go with the rain getting harder and heavier, I pulled out my phone, and went into my contacts, hovering my thumb over a name I haven't called in months. Already feeling defeated, I dropped my head, and shook it in defeat as I hit the call button.  
  
"Hello?" his voice came though the other side of the line. "Hey." I said sheepishly. "What's going on. You don't sound too happy." The concern in his voice was genuine, and caring, as it always has been. "I- uh," I honestly didn't know where to start or what to say, "I uh need somewhere to stay tonight. Could you come get me?" At this point my mouth was speaking faster then my brain could work. 

When there was no response, I knew it was a stupid think to call him. "You know what, just, just never mind, I was stupid to even call you." I said placing my free hand over my eyes.   
"Where are you?" He questioned. "Don't-don't worry about it. Just, I'll just go to the subway station." I said shifting my leather jacket over my head. "Let me come get you." he paused, "Please." Sighing out, I thought about how much my situation could honestly get; looking around for a possible land marks he'd possibly know where it was, I scanned the long row of buildings across from me until I found a familiar one.

Scoffing out, I rolled my eyes to myself, "You know that pizza joint that used to be our favorite place to go? the 24 hour one?" I asked him. "I'll be there in 15 minutes. Go inside and wait, if it's any of the same employee's they won't mind you waiting, specially in this weather. See you soon." hanging up, I shoved my phone into my pocket out of defeat, I hurried up across the street and shoved myself into the doors, the bell chiming on the door as I did. Adjusting my jacket back down all the way on my back, I took a moment too look around the place. "It hasn't changed since the last time we we're here." I whispering out as I continued  looking around. "Welcome to Kai's pizzeria, where the pizza's are always hot even if its not outside. How may I help you?" A older, tall, heftier  Hispanic man said as he threw his hand towel over his left shoulder; Lucas was one of their regular employee's that worked there for as long as I can remember.

"Hey Lucas." I said pulling the jacket closed to my chest. Leaving over the counter and squinted his eyes he stared at me for a minute before his eyes opened wide, "Hey! I haven't seen you in a year! How are you?" He exclaimed slapping his hands down onto the counter. "Has it been that long? I've seen better days." I said shrugging before continuing, "I'm going through a lot right now, and just looking for somewhere to escape for now. How have you been?" I asked taking a seat in the booth by the window. "Honestly, not a whole lot has changed. Well besides the fact that Kai passed a this place onto me a few months ago." He said still holding the same stance. "I always wondered what the ol' man was going to do with this place. Glad to see it was put in good hands." I said giving him a kind smile.

A black car pulled up along the curb, and the instant I looked over to the driver, I made my way out of the booth. "It was lovely to see you again Lucas. Sorry to cut this short, but, uh, my ride is here." I said as I made my way to the door. "Wait." Lucas called out catching my attention. Turning my head towards him he continued, "Stop by tomorrow, same time, and have a slice on the house. We'll catch up. Stay safe, ok?" I appreciated how caring he was. "I will. And I know I'll be safe." I shot him a wide and bright smile before heading out.

Rushing to the car to lessen the amount of time I was back in the rain. Pulling the door open I quickly slid into the passengers seat before shutting the door. Doing my seatbelt I looked over to him, and gave him a pursed smile, "Hey." I said before looking forward out of the windshield, "Hey." He said as he put the car in drive and headed off. To say that the ride back to his house was a lot of awkward silence tension was far from an understatement, It was so bad that I felt like the oxygen had been sucked right out from my lungs.

Pulling into the driveway he hit his garage clicker and waited to open before he pulled in. Shutting off the car, he stepped out and I sheepishly followed suit. "I put some of your old clothes in the bathroom right here along with a towel and some body was if you want to strip and get warm. I'll be in the living room waiting for you to be done." He said as he began to walk through into the kitchen area. Grabbing his wrist, I had to stop him; when he stopped the second my fingers touched his wrist, "I-I-I just want to...." I began to say. "Look, you don't have to thank me. Go get warm." he stood there patiently waiting for me to let him go. Quickly doing so, I turned towards the garage bathroom, opened the door, and began to strip of my wet clothes.

After my hot shower and changing into my old clothes I headed out into the kitchen area. I tried not to be too noisy, so I headed straight to the living room to see him sitting and watching tv. For a moment while I stood there, I couldn't come to terms with the fact that I was standing in a house I used to call home. 'What am I fucking doing?' I thought to myself before I walked over to the couch. Sitting down I placed my elbows onto my legs and lowered my head into my hands in total and utter defeat.


End file.
